


It's Tough to be a God... Tougher Still to be a Rooster.

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Gen, No Dialogue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: For the prompt:"Look, that bird swallowed a rock bigger than it's body and didn't die.That's no normal bird.Basically, write Heihei as one of the gods or something. Maybe he's there to keep an eye on The Ocean's Chosen? I dunno."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rearea (and Ihi, Goddess of Wisdom and Learning) have been adapted from Tahitian mythology.

As a lesser Goddess, I’ve been given many jobs that major Gods and Goddesses just – well, that they don’t _feel like_ doing. I don’t complain about it – I’m no Ihi, but hey, I still know better than to question the others. Besides, it’s always fun. I usually get to be close to mortals, even if they don’t know that. And since I’m Rearea, Goddess of Joy, I love nothing more than being able to see them laugh and play.

Once, though, I was given a job that could only be described as ‘serious’, which does _not_ play into my wheelhouse. Still, I recognized the honor of my task: To closely watch – and protect, if need be – the Ocean’s Chosen One; the girl who would one day restore the heart of Te Fiti.

…As an animal.

Now, I knew nothing about animals at the time. Sure, things bring them joy, but it doesn’t work the same way it does for humans. Animals have their own God… A God that, perhaps, I should have asked for advice before starting my job. But you know, I’ve always been called impulsive, and I guess I _am_ , because I jumped right in. Asking for advice didn’t occur to me until the Demigod Maui was trying to fatten me up as food. But more on that later.

All I had noticed about animals was that they seemed… Incredibly stupid, really. I shapeshifted into one of the most colorful animals found on Motunui, and began what would be a nearly sixteen year-long mission by endearing myself to the young Moana.

How was _I_ supposed to know that roosters were the _males_ of the chicken species?

It didn’t matter. I had a job to do, and I quickly succeeded in charming Moana, who never let anyone eat the rooster she named Heihei. Now, it seems that animals are smarter than I had ever given them credit for, because the villagers of Motunui always made comments about how idiotic Heiei was, but not until it was too late for me to change my behavior and not look suspicious. Yeah, things were going well.

But of course, inevitably, Maui was going to get involved. That was part of what had to happen, right? And there was a time where it wouldn’t have been a problem for me. Maui and I had once been friends – we both adored humans and tended to act without thinking, after all. I could even sympathize with his decision to steal the Heart of Te Fiti… But it was still a stupid decision. None of the Gods had been what you’d call _happy_ with Maui after that.

So while I _could_ have – probably should have – revealed myself to Maui when he’d left Moana behind on that island, and it was just the two of us…  I did not. Maybe I was worried that it would somehow lead to Moana figuring out who I really was – I had been given _very_ strict instructions against letting that happen. Or, hey, maybe I just wanted to see if Maui really tried to eat me, and reveal myself then. The look on his face would be _priceless_. Either way, it’s probably safe to say that it was _my own_ stupid decision, for a few reasons. Still a better idea than stealing Te Fiti’s Heart, though.

Besides, I had no doubt that the Ocean would assist Moana in every way needed. And I was right. Of course. Moana was fine; back on the canoe before long at all, and in the end she went the distance and got her job done. It was great to see Te Fiti back to being herself, it really was.

I felt bad when Heihei ‘wandered off’ and ‘went missing’ a couple of months later while on an island the villagers found. Moana was distressed for a while, but really, I shouldn’t have even taken those couple of months. It was just hard to say goodbye to the Chosen One, after all we’d been through… Still, my mission was over. It was time to go.

Which _also_ meant it was safe to let Maui know just who he’d almost had for a ‘boat snack’.


End file.
